spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Freydis Strong-Blade
Freydis Strong-Blade, also known as General Freydis Strongcrown and Hero of Skyrim, was famously well-known heroine who become the first female Harbinger of the Companions and powerful Archmage of the Mages Guild and the College of Winterhold. She is popular known for her battle tactics, and she was a fierce and powerful warrior. During her time as Harbinger, she allowing all races all across of Tamriel to join, give orders to her Shield-Brothers and Sisters. Her older sister Matlide, a Companion herself, and later to become an vampire who become the leader of the Volkihar Vampire Clan, even though both Freydis and Matlide are devoted sisters that they're never kill other. Freydis is also friends with Marcella Septim. History *Freydis Strong-Blade (Skyrim) History Early life Freydis was born in 4E 170 to her unknown Nordic parents in Skyrim. Her older sister, Matlide and Freydis developed an closer devoted relationship. Life as the Companions Early career Freydis and Matlide both travel to Jorrvaskr, Whiterun to join the Companions, which led by Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane. They both encountered Aela the Huntress, Farkas, and Ria at Pelagia Farm outside of Whiterun fighting a giant. Vilkas opposes Freydis, but Kodlak reassures him and directs him to go outside and provide training. Freydis must use melee weapons (or bare fists) when fighting Vilkas, and the weapon(s) cannot be enchanted. After the training, Vilkas will send Freydis on an errand to Eorlund Gray-Mane, Whiterun's senior blacksmith at the Skyforge, in order to sharpen a sword. Eorlund offers information about the history of the Companions. He asks her to take a shield back to Aela. After these errand quests are completed, at least one radiant quest is given before being initiated into the guild. After the brief initiation ceremony, the new member is directed to choose a bed in the living quarters, which comes with a secure dresser for storing items. Rising through the ranks Bredyir, now have musclar tone build, she had giving order with Skjor the final challenge before inducing Brefyir to retrieve a fragment of Wuuthrad, the Blade of Ysgramor, in Dustman's Cairn while Farkas judges her valor.Events of Proving Honor The path leads to a room where leveled draugr reside. After killing them and proceeding through the wooden door, the path leads down to a large cavern with a lever in the middle of an adjoining room. Pulling that lever will close the exit, trapping Freydis inside. This triggers a cutscene. After the scene, Farkas should be spoken to about what happened. During this leg of the quest, Farkas does not aid Freydis in battle. Only in the last room of the cairn does he assist in battle. This may be level dependent - at higher player levels, Farkas seems to hang back and watch, but once combat is initiated, Farkas will pursue and attack any fleeing draugr or Silver Hand members and finish them off. He will provide substantial assistance to a lower leveled Freydis even before the final room. he next iron door leads to a larger room. On the altar lies the fragment needed to complete the quest. Behind the altar is a Word Wall that teaches a new Word of Power for Fire Breath when approached. After retrieving the fragment, several leveled draugr appear. When facing higher level enemies, Farkas is of little help, and his Heavy Armor makes sneaking more difficult. Placing runes or casting Fireball near the spawn points of the draugr causes them to emerge prematurely, allowing them to be picked off one by one, before the fragment is grabbed. Detect Dead can be of use here. Once the fragment is obtained and the enemies killed, going up the stairs and through the empty coffin returns Freydis to Dustman's Cairn, where a quick path to the exit can now be found. Upon returning to Jorrvaskr, Vilkas meets Freydis and asks to be followed.Events of The Silver Hand Upon following him to the courtyard, Farkas vouches for Freydis competence during the mission, and she is formally inducted into the Companions, while her older sister, already do missions from Aela. After told by Skjor to go to the sercert entrance of the The Underforge for an ritual becoming an warewolf. After the ritual, she now an warewolf has moved out into Whiterun, and everyone is alerted. She escaped Whiterun, while she wait for the effects to wear off, upon which they will lose consciousness. After gaining consciousness, Freydis was awoken, naked and founded by Aela and mentions a Silver Hand camp nearby that must be exterminated. She agreed and a straightforward approach is to head into the stone bunker at Gallows Rock, pull the chain to lower the gate, and proceed through the passages and rooms and successfully killing the leader, Krev the Skinner. Then Kodlak asked Freydis an favor to cure his Lycanthropy by acquiring the heads of the Glenmoril Witches that tricked the Companions long ago.Events of Blood's Honor At Glenmoril Cove, she successfully killing the witches. Upon returning, several citizens can be noticed gathered around near the stairs leading to Jorrvaskr. Halfway up the stairs, Torvar and Aela the Huntress are found next to some dead Silver Hand members. After entering the building, Vilkas seeks Freydis out and asks where they were during Companion's time of need, as in their absence, the Silver Hand attacked Jorrvaskr, managed to kill Kodlak and take off with all the fragments of Wuuthrad. Kodlak’s dead body is near the central fireplace, with Farkas and Njada Stonearm next to him. After the death of Kodlak Whitemane, Vilkas will seek revenge. With no questions asked, he seeks Freydis all the way to the Silver Hand hideout at Driftshade Refuge, a small fort southeast of Dawnstar, which she agreed.Events of Purity of Revenge Upon entering both Vilkas and Freydis entered the refuge, killing the Silver Hand members. Upon recovered the Fragments of Wuuthrad, they both using the door to the south allows for an easy escape route to return to Jorrvaskr. Rose of Harbinger As soon Freydis arrives, Vilkas will be quick to inform them that the rest of the Companions should meet up at the Skyforge and pay their respects to the deceased, but now avenged, Whitemane.Events of Glory of the Dead Freydis give the fraguments to Eorlund, and while the funeral was saddened by Freydis, along with her older sister who hugged each other. After Freydis regained compurse, she then enters the Underforge, a conversation about Kodlak ensues between the Circle members. Eorlund arrives, with Wuuthrad, which he passes to Freydis. The Circle then resolves to travel to Ysgramor's Tomb and posthumously cure Kodlak of his Lycanthropy. Upon arriving to the tomb with the circle, Freydis and the cycle reached the statue of Ysgramor which was activated by placing Wuuthrad into the statue's hands. Doing so will open the pathway at the end of the hall that leads to the burial chamber. From this moment forth, it is the Freydis's exclusive property. Vilkas will elect not to join the others as they make their way to the Burial Chamber, noting that his grief has clouded his judgment recently. He will wait by the statue. These mean the Circle members no harm; they are present as a test more than anything, and must be fought. Farkas will reach a point where he, like his brother, can go no further, citing his terror of Frostbite Spiders ever since he and the Dragonborn fought them in Dustman's Cairn. Bredyir and Aela enter the Burial Chamber together. Upon entering, activate the fire, and in so doing, drop a Glenmoril Witch's head into the flames. Doing this will release Kodlak's beast spirit and a battle will ensue. Defeating the beast spirit will free Kodlak's spirit. The Beast Spirit can be difficult to see at times, so an attack which leaves a lingering visual effect (such as Flames or Fire Breath) will highlight the spirit. Upon the successful cure of Kodlak's spirit, Bredydir will be granted the title of Harbinger of the Companions, making then their first true leader since Ysgramor himself. Aela was shocked at the Freydis's now true leader since Ysgramor and coagulates her on her new title, which Freydis with emotions and that she agreed to accept the title. Freydis, went on to cure her lycanthropy herself by defeating her Beast Spirit in combat. Allowing Races to Join At the time her as Harbinger, Freydis declared that allowing both the Mer and the Beast to join the Companions. While the Companions increases members, including around 35 percent of the members of either Dunmer, Bosmer and little percent of Altmer. And 22 percent of the members are Argonian, Khajiit and Orc. Polices As Harbinger, Freydis increased and managed to keep the Companions indicted, even described that even the first female Harbinger and the true leader since Ysgramor. Freydis currently stayed at her personal study in her home, Breezehome and while during the mostly evenings, she stayed at Jorrvaskr. According to Tamrielic historians, Freydis among one of the most popular Harbinger among the Companions. She continued the policies and have the record of about eighty-six policies, which ninty percent of the policies were passed, with the help of her friend Marcella Septim. Mages Guild Meeting Savos Aren and Helping the College .]] After being Harbinger of the Companions, Freydis meantime invited to the Mages Guild in Cyrodiil to study magic to become Archmage of the Mages Guild after doing various of quest and undoing. In Witerhold however the Archmage Savos Aren welcomes the Harbinger to the College of Winterhold. However, after learning new spells by Tolfdir he was impressed of Freydis learning quickly.Events of First Lessons While explording, she discovered and Saarthal Amulet which she able to use the amulet to escape the trap. After surpassing two puzzles, she managed passing through the gate, Tolfdir will reappear. There is an Alchemy Lab in the north side of the room. Take caution, however, as there is also a poison dart trap trigger in the center of the floor. Through another iron door, in the final room, approaching the glowing will summon the draugr-shape of Jyrik Gauldurson. After defeating Jyrik and discovered the Eye of Magnus, she managed to return to Aren. This discovering led to speak with Urag gro-Shub about any documents that might explain the connection between Saarthal and the Psijic Order.Events of Hitting the Books Urag sits at his desk inside the Arcanaeum. Urag confesses that the needed documents were recently stolen by an apprentice by the name of Orthorn, who took the books and ran off to Fellglow Keep to join up with a group of mages who left the College. Upon entered, she found Orthorn, a former Apprentice at the College, and is being held prisoner there by the Caller. Upon freeing Orthorn and she demanded where the books, he told her that was keep by the Caller, and Freydis went on to defeated the caller and recovered the all three books. Upon returning to the College of Winterhold, Urag gro-Shub can be spoken with to return the books. Psijic Order and Mzulft Upon arriving, Freydis then lead to the Arch-Mage's quarters by Ancano, who was insistent that she speak to someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order.Events of Good Intentions The monk, named Quaranir, has informed Freydis that the "Eye of Magnus" is dangerous and that to lean how to deal with it, Freydis however need to speak with The Augur of Dunlain within the College. She should ask my fellow members where to find him. Upon recovered an hidden passing after Tolfir suggest under the The Midden. As the frozen bridge is crossed, Freydis begins to hear the voice of the Augur, echoing through the tunnels. He says that there is nothing for Freydis here and that perseverance will only lead to disappointment. The sealed door to the Augur's chamber is locked. Trying it will cause the Augur to let Freydis into his oubliette. The Augur explains it is too late to change. It also says that Freydis is not the only one who has visited the Augur recently, and that the Thalmor, Ancano, has been here too. Thinking that Ancano was simply here to strengthen his own hand, the Augur neglected to tell him that the Eye of Magnus is extremely dangerous, and a staff of great power is required to mitigate this threat. The Staff of Magnus needs to be found. Freydis must now return to Savos Aren, who is probably near the Eye of Magnus. Upon telling him that there is important information which he needs to hear, he initially scoffs at the request to find the Staff of Magnus, but after Freydis mentions who gave this information, he is impressed by Freydis's initiative and requests that they should locate the staff. He then adds that Mirabelle Ervine mentioned something about the staff, but it was a while ago. Bredyir went to an ancient Dwemer Ruin called Mzulft to recover the Staff of Magnus.Events of Revealing the Unseen Freydis, armed with sword, managed to know the dangers of Mzulft, including Dwarven Automatons, Falmer, Chaurus and Chaurus Hunter. She went on by searching the for Synod researchers, upon recovering the Focusing Crystal to Paratus Decimius and reach the Oculory. After successfully solved the puzzle on the Oculory, she is stopped by Paratus, that the Empress must know this and Freydis will be in trouble, which Freydis laughed and taunt him that Marcella Septim is her friend. The map however revealed of the northern part of Tamriel is projected onto the wall underneath the buttons, she managed to know it's true location, Labyrinthian. After arriving at the College, Savos Aren can be found in the Hall of the Elements. He refuses to talk about the Staff of Magnus because the Eye of Magnus has been taken over by Ancano, who has barricaded himself inside the room. Savos and Mirabelle hit the barrier with sparks and frost, respectively, and though fire does not need to be used to destroy the barrier, one might as well complete the trio. After the archmage had been killed by Arcano, Freydis quickly go outside of Winterhold, but stopped by Faralda, which she told her that the town is being overrun.Events of Containment Magic anomalies appeared there and are attacking the townsfolk. After defeating the magic anomalies, Freydis traveled to Labyrinthian, which Mirabelle is taken aback: The Arch-Mage gave her an item from this place and told her she would know what to do with it. She gives Freydis the Torc of Labyrinthian and Aren's Amulet. Labyrinthian and Defeating Morokei Upon entering Labyrinthian, Freydis defeats the skeletal dragon in the first chamber of the Labyrinthian Chasm, and then defeating various draugrs, including Draugr Deathlord.Events of The Staff of Magnus Then she moved forward struggled a Lightning Rune, moving forward to the east, the voice says "Come, face your end." At the other end is a small room with a waterfall falling on a metal grate in the floor. A skeleton, a draugr wight, and a spectral warhound are all here. The wight may drop a drainheart sword or similar item, as do many of the other spectral foes in this dungeon. The Tribune is a tomb, with more spectral foes to defeat, and look at her surprised, she found that stands the Dragon Priest Morokei, who wields the long-sought Staff of Magnus. After defeating both enthralled wizards and exchaughting defeat of Morokei, she recovered the staff and made her escape. When it is opened, Estormo, a Thalmor mage, attacks so that he can retrieve the Staff of Magnus for Ancano. Defeating him as she proceeding south leads to a ladder that allows exiting to Skyrim and return to the College of Winterhold, but when she got there, she can't it was because it is now completely surrounded by the force of the Eye. Tolfdir is found outside, battling more magic anomalies. Tolfdir told Freydis that Mirabelle Ervine is dead, sacrificing herself to make sure everyone else escaped. Becoming Arch-Mage Now that the College of Winterhold is caught in an increasingly unstable maelstrom of magic.Events of The Eye of Magnus At the College, the mages are caught up in a battle with the Magic Anomalies, although helping them defeat the creatures. Upon arriving at the Hall of the Elements, Ancano is waiting, directing energy of some kind at the Eye of Magnus. He is well aware of Freydis's presence. The mad elf spots them and Tolfdir, then begins taunting and crowing that he is so far beyond any pitiful attempts at magic that he cannot be touched. Unfortunately, this is true, as Tolfdir's aimed fireball dissipates harmlessly. The old mage has just enough time to tell the Dragonborn to bring out the Staff of Magnus and use it on the Eye before an enraged Ancano strikes him—and anyone else (such as followers) in the vicinity—with a Mass Paralysis spell, leaving Freydis to stand alone. Ancano wounded Freydis badly, but with her using and master of the magic, she managed to weakening and defeating Ancano before collapsing on her knees. Upon managed to stand up, struggling, she was helped by Quaranir, and tells Freydis that the Psijic Order always believed in them, and their actions have proved their readiness to lead the College of Winterhold. Now that the Eye has grown unstable, it may not only destroy the College, but also the entire world. Ancano's actions proved that this world is not ready for such power, so Quaranir prepares to secure the Eye. The Psijic Order will maintain the Eye for now, and he summons his brethren, Gelebros and Tandil, to perform a binding ritual. The monks and the Eye soon disappear from this world. Tolfdir heals the wounded Freydis, and he tells her with new title of Arch-Mage, with her quarters within the college. Later years and Death At the start of the Fifth Era, with peace both the Mages Guild, College of Winterhold, and the Companions. Freydis return to Whiterun to resume the duties as Harbinger, and was visited by her friend Marcella Septim. Freydis went on to have duties as Harbinger during the spring to fall seasons, while return to the College on Winter. Her oldest sister, Matlide become an vampire who become the leader of the Volkihar Vampire Clan. But the both of the sisters to reunited in 5E 05, and said they missed each other, but Freydis understand that her older sister is an vampire, but they never had no signs of not hating of each other. On 5E 06, Freydis made history of Tamriel, that the Companions and the College made an policy that allowing the Companions to join the College to try magic, while College do the same thing to join the Companions, which mostly did, which preferred as "Companion-Mages". Peace on Tamriel is one of the most peaceful and enjoy of Freydis, and almost fifty-eight years later Freydis died in 5E 62 in Whiterun. Her sister however disgusted herself on her deathbed, and the sisters were crying, and said the moment when Freydis died, Matide was very-very heartbroken. She was buried in the Strong-Blade Family Tomb, along with her deceased parents. Legacy The title of Harbinger become vacant about two weeks until Aela's daughter Malssa were given the role. Meanwhile her oldest sister remained an vamprie and the clan leader before she had enough and faked her own death by have a stunt double, which she bitten and make the double an vampire. Matlide went on to make a cure herself of Vampirism. However Malssa decline the role of Harbinger, and Matlide made her return to the Companions, and become Harbinger as her sister's successor. Matlide, now cured and remaining her years as Harbinger for eleven years before her death in 5E 73. The Companions remained the best mercenary group of Skyrim and Tamriel. The Companions' bounty system works is different from the normal bounty system. Freydis however bring the rank of Captain back into the Companions, and made Captain, as "second-command" behind Harbinger. The Mages Guild and the College of Winterhold continues to grow and even though the Mages Guild rebuild multiple times through the Fifth Era, and was mostly damaged during the Orsinium invasion of Cyrodiil. See also *Freydis Strong-Blade (Skyrim) Trivia *Freydis was mostly based on Freydis Eriksdottir, daughter of Erik The Red. **Freydis is also many be taken and mostly based on Freydis, the High Queen of Eastern Skyrim during the Second Era. Appearances * Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Nords Category:Mages Guild Category:The Companions Category:The Five Hundred Companions